1. Field of the Invention
This application claims priority to prior Chinese patent applications 200820302424.3 and 200820302764.6, the disclosure of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly with an improved shielding member.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector is connected with a cable or more cables to form a cable connector assembly, and the connector always connected with the cable by a printed circuit board, contacts of the connector and a connecting portion of the cable are soldered on the printed circuit board, as the printed circuit board is received in a shielding member unsteadily, so the contacts will be unstable on the printed circuit board as the cable be rocky, so that the cable connector assembly can't work normally.
In addition, CN patent No. 101232136A issued to Shen on Jul. 30, 2008 discloses a cable connector assembly, the cable connector assembly comprises an electrical connector for mating with a complementary connector, a fixing member, an insulative cover, a push portion and a cable assembly. The electrical connector includes an insulated housing with a plurality of contacts retained therein, a first shielding member and a second shielding member. The first shielding member comprises a first plate and a second plate, and the first plate has a plurality of collaborating portions extending from lateral sides and a rear end thereof, the collaborating portion on the rear end defines a latch. The second shielding member comprises a horizontal third plate and a side wall vertical to the third plate, the third plate has a plurality of mounting portions cooperating with the corresponding collaborating portions of the first shielding member. However, the combination between the mounting portions and the collaborating portions may be weak to induce the first shielding member to be separated from the second shielding member.
Correspondingly, it is desired to have a cable connector assembly with improved shielding member to address the problems stated above.